metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Metrox
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Aqui puedes contactar conmigo. Para añadir un nuevo mensaje, haz click en "Dejar un mensaje" en la parte superior de esta página. Así iniciarás un nuevo tema. Para escribir una respuesta a un tema ya iniciado, haz click en "Editar" en la parte que quieras añadir tu respuesta. Por favor, no borres temas o mensajes de otra gente. Gracias. Como va Metrox!! Que tal Metrox mil felicitaciones, veo que metroidover ha avanzado mucho desde la última vez que ingrese, solo pasaba por aquí y quería pedirte disculpas por la larga ausencia e informarte que estoy de vuelta para cumplir aquella meta que tenemos, la cual es, hacer de esta wiki una de las mejores. Me es espectacular ver lo que has hecho, y me da vergüenza saber que casi nada fue con mi ayuda jeje, espero que ahora con una nueva energía cargada podamos volver a encaminar este sueño solo que ahora cumplire aquella promesa que te hice cuando fundamos esta wiki. Saludos! 10:59 4 jun 2009 (UTC) que tal!!! que hay metrox!!! asi que prime H volvio.. bueno no lo conozco mucho solo se que es un de los fundadores ¿o no? yo ya vi el trailer de Metroid other M y la verdad ya estoy esperando con ansias el juego la lata es que para el 2010 bueno son solo 7 meses mas =( lo unico que me decpeciono es que no hay muestras de que los cazarrecompenzas apareceran, bueno al parecer no sera la esperada secuela de corruption a bueno ¿tu crees que hagan acto de precencia los cazarrecompensa? bueno eso es todo un dia con mas calmita seguire editando y creando articulos bye!!Stricknit 17:24 5 jun 2009 (UTC) saludos hola metrox. te escribia para comentarte que estoy de vuelta en mi lugar de nacimiento, la ultima colonia de sudamerica. luego de darme por vencido en mi busqueda de buenos hunters en otras galaxias. al parecer los unicos que almenos pueden llegar a acercarse a mi nivel. hoy me reuní con 2 hunters (tu los conoces muy bien) para ver si mi expedicion dio resultados y al parecer si, porque estoy muy cerca de subir de nivel. saludos desde mi nave --Mnhuntr 00:18 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Que tal todo? Acabo de recibir en mi correo un email.. "La pagina de usuario Metrox ha sido modificada.." y entonces he pensado "Ostia! Metroidover!!" jajajajaja así que los días que quedan antes de que me pire de viaje voy a ver si me meto en el tema, aunque ahora empiezan los exámenes finales... Salu2, 20:12 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Sobre autentificacion del wiki Hola te escribo para consultar si me puedes ayudar en lo sgte: Tengo instaldo mediawiki pero estoy haciendo un formulario de ingreso a una intranet en la cual despues de ingresar un usuario su nombre y password tendra acceso al contenido de esta (wiki, programas, etc) el asunto es que no quiero que los usuarios se identifiquen dos veces uno para entrar a la intranet y otro para el wiki (la intencion es que solo usuarios registrados puedan acceder al wiki de la intranet) por lo que quiero hacer es que una vez que el usuario ingrese sus datos en el formulario de la intranet tener un link al mediawiki que tengo instalado y que se logee en forma automatica con los datos ingresados anteriormente. Estuve revizando el codigo del mediawiki pero no puide averiguar cual es el script que se ejecuta despues de presionar el boton de registrase en el formulario de logeo. --200.72.199.115 21:16 11 jun 2009 (UTC) Pablo Perez Admin de Metroidover Espero contribuir mucho con Metroidover pero el domingo que viene me voy de vacaciones a México hasta finales de septiembre, así que durante esos días es muy probable que edite poco o nada, por lo que no te pido ahora ser administrador sino que lo haré cuando vuelva :P. Vete concienciando! XD Salu2, 18:05 12 jun 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Admin de Metroidover ¿Qué soy uno de los usuarios con más actividad? Joder pues a partir de octubre o por ahí me conectaré aún más XD, así que haré lo que me dices. Aprovecho para decirte que hemos alcanzado los 100 artículos íntegros! ;) Salu2, 22:14 12 jun 2009 (UTC) de Hecho no desgraciademente tengo el juego en ingles... aunque no entendi bien la pregunta ¿quieres que verifique el scan "ultraghus"? si es asi tendran que esperar hasta el fin de semana ya que solo me dejan jugar viernes-sabados-domingo-feriados y en vacaciones, responde plis.. Stricknit 13:38 15 jun 2009 (UTC) galeria de arte? hola metrox, quiero preguntarte sobre la galeria de arte que estan bien padre los trabajos hechos ¿es necesario dibujarlo? ya que yo dibujo horrible!!!! lo mio son los fan-fics XD y quisiera saber si se pueden ....haber.. por ejemplo tomar una "X" imagen de metroid (probablemente otras mas) y las edito en paint y creo algo asi como un collage (obviamente original no sera simplemente 3 imagenes pegadas) espero tus respuestas. Stricknit 13:44 15 jun 2009 (UTC) sobre el scan ya, el viernes o el sabado voy por lo del scan y si no lo tengo voy a tener que buscarlo XD ya que no tengo el 100% de scan (aunque no cuenta en el juego solo los items) por ciero cual es el problema que tienen los de WIKITROID? Stricknit 17:34 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Wikia Destacada Hola, Tal vez para unirse a los Spotlights debería ver http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Spotlights y unirse ^^ --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 12:10 19 jun 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Me he tomado la libertad de unir a Metroidover en la lista que dice Andrea Gardea :D, espero que no te importe. Salu2, 15:57 19 jun 2009 (UTC) Banner Tranquilo sí que tengo tiempo, pero tendrá que ser esta tarde noche. No sabía que también podíamos anunciarnos con banners, nunca he visto uno; pero encantado de hacerlo :) :Por cierto, si quiero meter una firma distinta a la de ~~~~, como introduzco detrás la hora?? Salu2, 8:38 19 jun 2009 (UTC) scan del planeta pirata hola metrox ya cheque mi juego y en el "Lore" del planeta pirata me faltan 2 archivos (los estoy buscando como loco XD) pero me dices que en Wikitroid estan buscando "Nuestra Mision" ¿o no? pues tengo ese Scan dime si es ese el que necesitan y si es asi que quieres que haga ¿lo traduzco? ya que en traducir no hay problema mi padre trabaja en los Cruceros Royal Caribean y habla como 4 idiomas en los que obviamente esta el ingles me puede ayudar sin problemas. responde por favor. Stricknit 14:55 20 jun 2009 (UTC) ok ya voy a traducirlo en un rato mas ya que ahora tengo clases particulares te lo enviare cuando pueda, ahora que estas conectado me puedes dar una manita necesito ayuda para la galeria de arte puedes ver la pregunta en la pagina de discusion de Prime H Stricknit 15:27 20 jun 2009 (UTC) traducido gracias por lo de la galeria !!! bueno esto es lo que diria en español "el phazon fue descubierto hace dos años estelares atrás, y desde ese momento, el mando ha sido impulsado para controlar todo. dos operaciones se han establecido, a un costo tremendo. Ambos han fallado, gracias a la maldita cazadora Samus Aran. su federación ahora garantizo que sigue siendo poco el phazon en el planeta Aether. Esto no lo podemos permitir, juro que tomaremos phazon o moriremos en el intento." al parecer esto tiene que ver con lo sucedido despues de los eventos de Metroid Prime 2 Echoes despues de lo sucedido con el phazon en ese lugar bueno espero haber ayudado. Stricknit 15:41 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Borrado de imagen Por favor puedes borrar la imagen METROID.jpg? Es que he subido una nueva versión con otro nombre y se ha quedado como una imagen diferente.. El tema del banner y el spotlight lo veré esta noche, o mañana si es que no tengo tiempo; pero tranquilo que no me voy sin hacerlo XD. Gracias por tu ayuda con lo de la firma :) Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian|''' Zolovian ]] Discusión 17:17 20 jun 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por borrarla ^^, en cuanto al spotlight y el banner ya están hechos (Wiki_spotlight y Wiki_banner), aunque como he visto que los demás spotlights también lo son, los he hecho algo simples. Trata de mandarselo a Bola o quien dirija el tema de los spotlights XD. Salu2, Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 00:36 21 jun 2009 (UTC) '''Metrox! Está lista la página para pedir spotlights, pero tienes que firmar tú para que la petición se valide. Link: http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Discusi%C3%B3n:Spotlights. Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian|''' Zolovian ]] Discusión 14:05 21 jun 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice Veo que has desprotegido la portada y reducido el sitenotice, pero he visto un fallo en él y no he podido editarlo, hay escrito "'''Vista el nuevo..." en lugar de "Visita el nuevo...". Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian|''' Zolovian ]] Discusión 16:08 21 jun 2009 (UTC) No esbozos He estado revisando usuario:Metrox/noesbozos pero me he quedado como en el nº25.. Deberías revisar esa lista ya que he visto algunos artículos que no es que se puedan considerar del todo "íntegros". Yo ya no me volveré a meter hasta que vuelva de viaje así que no responderé a nada de los spotlight y tal.. si alguien deja un mensaje sobre eso en mi discusión responde tú por favor. Por lo demás.. seguramente entro el mes que viene para ver que ha sido de la Galería de Arte XD. Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 22:26 21 jun 2009 (UTC) :De nada y gracias a tí también. Nos vemos ;), -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 23:15 21 jun 2009 (UTC) dudas hola Metrox solo pasaba para preguntarte si a los chicos de Wikitroid les sirvio la informacion y que hicieron con ella lo otro es ¿solo las administradores-burocratas pueden hacer firma personalizada?, si todos los usuarios pueden hacerlo, ¿me das un tutorial de como hacer mi propia firma? ¿que paso con colegas como Karring,Braya Sneider,NS-Renamon y Coronel Vane ? no se ven mucho por aqui a .Anonimus. colega mio tiene sus motivos ya que se le murio el PC. eso es gracias por tu tiempo. Stricknit 23:37 22 jun 2009 (UTC) Cine Universal Hola, soy Wildboyz, tal vez ya me has visto en Es.Wikia, quería informarte sobre Cine Universal: http://es.cineteca.wikia.com e invitarte a editar, he visto en tu wikia el trabajo que has hecho y como tal también tienes un espacio en la administración de esta wikia. Verás, es la base de datos de las películas, y como es algo grande, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Puedes empezar con tus películas favoritas y asi. Como administradores de nuestras propias wikias sabemos bien que editamos de buena fe, y por eso ya estás en la lista administrativa y asi puedes darle crédito a los usuarios que quieras invitarlos. Si la piel monaco, logo, favicon, estructura, no te convence (a mi el logo y favicon no me convencen) puedes sugerir uno. Un dato importante es no copiar los artículos de Wikipedia. Para hacerlo más interesante. Un saludo!!!! --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'''Wildboyz]] 11:12 25 jun 2009 (UTC) Gracias Metrox muchas gracias por editar el Combat Hall. Mi informacion se que era muy corta o que no es importante. graciad por editar el Combat Hall. -Kraid` Cómo va todo? Vaya vaya, me he escapado un rato a un ordenador y he podido conectarme a Metroidover a ver cómo iba todo, dándome así una grata sorpresa al ver algunos cambios en la wiki, como esa bonita barra beige de arriba xd. Veo que todo va bastante bien, que pasó con lo del spotlight? ya estamos entre éstos? Yo sigo viendo los mismos xd. Bueno, un gran saludo desde México y hasta pronto. Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian|''' Zolovian ]] Discusión 00:40 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Saludos Como estas Metrox solo pasaba para invitarte a votar por el arte del mes en la Galería de Arte. Bueno saludos 02:52 3 jul 2009 (UTC) PD: Que bien veo que ya hiciste lo de los rangos me alegro mucho, disculpa la demora de lo que ya sabes ;) favor hola metrox te podi por favor que borres el archivo «Archivo:MetaKnightLookingAtSky.jpg que me di cuenta que tambien se puede subir el archivo a travez del escritorio -_- a todo eso ¿no es necesario tener una imagen de fondo de metroid? Stricknit 16:20 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Metrox no tenia ni idea que existia ya el Combat Hall. es que tengo problemas con el Espanol y el Ingles pero esta bien. Yo queria hacerte una pregunta a lo mejor no apropiada. Tu sabes en tu pagina,pues tu y algunos otros usarios tienen como un "box" grande con tu nombre,localizacion etc. y puedes poner una imagen. Si puedes contestarme te lo agredeceria mucho : ).--PhazonAdictKraid 01:12 6 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid mm.. Ok pues habrá que esperar pero la verdad es que sí nos vendrían bien unos cuantos editores más no? Ya estoy esperando las nuevas mejoras xd, Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 00:39 8 jul 2009 (UTC) Youtube Hola Metrox, paso preguntando si tienes una cuenta en Youtube, es para decirte que se puede hacer una cuenta con el nombre de Metroidover. Solo para dejarte sabes antes de que venga un malgastador de nombres y haga esa cuenta.--PhazonAdictKraid 20:12 13 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid dudillas hola metrox!!! me entere que has creado cuenta de metroidover en youtube hay que "enchularla!!! a todo eso? que videos planeas colocar en esa cuenta. otra duda es que vi que 2 usuarios anonimos ya causaron estragos colocando contenido insultivo en mi pagina y en la de Prime H y en otras mas¿que medidas se toman? otra cosa de seguridad que yo pondria (solo como sugerencia) es qu en la pagina de un usuario solo pudiera acceder el burocrata, los administradores y el usuario de dicha pagina osea por ejemplo mi pagina solo podria ser editada por mi, Prime H y por ti. no estaria mal. a todo eso cuando me intento de enviar mi invitacion de amigo o comentario a la cuenta de metroidover en youtube esta me regresa a mi propia cuenta eso es raro no se si alguien mas de la wiki le pasa, la otra era si se podia crear un articulo sobre glitches en juegos de metroid ya que encontre un muy brigido en corruption en donde puedes explorar Elysia flotando tambien lo subire a youtube ¿te aviso cuando lo suba? y la ultima es si ¿logramos ser wiki destacada? bueno eso es todo un dia con mas calmito personalizo mi firma. ¡a! y subire un fan-fic pero todo a su tiempo primero hay que hacer un borrador xD obiamente lo subire a mi blog. Stricknit 01:09 15 jul 2009 (UTC) :En cuanto a lo de solicitud de amigos con la cuenta de metroidover en youtube, yo lo he hecho y me ha dejado ^^. Una idea para eso también es que a los que queramos y que tengas confianza nos des la contraseña de dicha cuenta y podamos subir vídeos, como ese que dice stricknit de corruption y más (entre éstas personas me incluyo yo XD, que mi cuenta de youtube sólo la uso para comentar y no he subido nada, pero en esa estaría dispuesto a hacerlo). : Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 01:25 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Joder, más vale que bloquees esta IP: 209.107.217.23, ha empezado a borrar el contenido entero de un cojón de artículos.. he revertido los mails que me han llegado porque estaban en mi lista de seguimiento pero no sé si habrá borrado más. Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 01:12 15 jul 2009 (UTC) :Ya he revertido todos los artículos borrados, en la mayoría el resumen de edición era algo como "Pagina reemplazada por categoría ----" o "(Página blanqueada)". Aún así la categoría que supuestamente el editor introducía ya estaba en el artículo así que más que nada parecía un acto vandálico. :Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 01:21 15 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Especial:Contribuciones/209.107.217.21. Thanks. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 05:12 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Vaya, pues si está usando una IP dinámica no se puede hacer mucho, pero como lo pille borrando artículos mientras estoy conectado te digo yo que se va a enterar. En lo de youtube, por eso te decía que fueran personas de tu confianza o que lleven un buen tiempo editando favorablemente en Metroidover. Salu2, -- [[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]] Discusión 15:47 17 jul 2009 (UTC) video subido xD hola metrox ya subi el video antes lo siento por la calidad del video aunque es entendible aqui esta el video Stricknit 21:29 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Alianza ! * Que taaaaaaaal Metrox!, felicitaciones por tu gran trabajo en esta wiki, es muy completa.. Te invito a que nuestras wikis sean "aliadas", ya que estoy muy interesado en tu trabajo, mi wiki está en crecimiento, si tienes tiempo puedes echarle una mirada. * Estoy reclutando Usuarios para la '''Administración, (o como le decimos en Wekipedia, la "Arministración"), mi wiki tiene fines humorísticos y utiles, asi que creo que nos vendrías muy bien. * Ojalá aceptes mi petición para que seamos Amigos, te incluiré en mi wiki. Gracias por tu tiempo! Visitanos.. Te propongo wiki amiga Hola, viendo los nuevos spotlights, que mejor que los que salimos nuevos, ser wikis amigas para atraer todavía a más gente, ¿qué me dices? espero contestación. --Cheke 13:34 23 jul 2009 (UTC) Dame tu banner para que lo ponga el mi portada y tu coloca el nuestro, está aquí si lo quieres pequeño, o aquí si lo quieres más grande, pues nada eso. Salud!--Cheke 01:10 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias! * Se agradece tu interés en este asunto, disculpa si te molesta re-mencionartelo, pero de verdad hay un trabajo excelente en MetroidOver.. * Gracias y mantengámonos en contacto.. ... Cabron 04:33 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Facil Hola Metrox pasaba a decirte que si tienes el juego de Metroid Prime Hunters? Para ver si peleamos un dia. Y la pregunta facil es simple: Que es un blog? uaaaa!!! hola metrox!!! xDDD no me e conectado ase un buen rato sorry es que nos han colocado pruebas como loco =) tampoco e tenido el tiempo para hacer mi firmaa ¬¬ y ahora espero el DVD de transformers 2 revenge of the fallen ¿la viste, que te parecio? y ahora como a las 11:15 creo un articulo xDDD. nos vemos .Stricknit 13:41 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Hey! Cómo va todo? Qué tal Metroox?! Ya estoy de vuelta muahahaha! así que voy a echarle ganas, y ya que estoy me postulo para admin! Dices que ha de haber una votación? adelantee -- ''' Zolovian ''' Discusión 13:36 24 sep 2009 (UTC) EDIT: El de la pregunta fácil que busque la respuesta en internet, y firme sus próximos mensajes.